Misunderstandings
by amelias-nature
Summary: All Kurt wants is to feel sexy, but Blaine isn't helping. Dave Karofsky wants to be with Kurt, but knows it could never happen. When Kurt shows up at Dave's front door, certain misunderstandings come up and clear up. M for language and detailed "loving".
1. Part 1

I do not own Glee.

This is unbetad.

* * *

_Misunderstandings_

_Part I_

Kurt tossed the pamphlets down on his bed. This was all so frustrating. Sure, he was grateful for what his dad had told him, and thinking about it, everything made perfect sense. But he really didn't have that many questions about "the mechanics." He had told Blaine he'd tried watching _those movies_, and even though he hadn't been able to finish any of them, he had watched plenty to know how gay sex worked and what needed to be done to make it enjoyable.

Actually, he really only had one question. A question he was never going to ask his dad. A question only another gay guy could answer.

So, picking up his phone Kurt dialed Blaine's number before he chickened out. It rang twice before Blaine answered.

"Hey, Kurt! What's up?"

Kurt ignored the fact that Blaine did sound genuinely happy to hear from him. As much as he wanted to smile and giggle like he usually did, he had a question to ask. So he did. No hesitation, no consideration, he just blurted it out. "Do you think I can be sexy?"

"Um… what?" Then silence.

Kurt sighed, this wasn't turning out how he hoped. "I've been thinking about it. I figured my problem was trying to _act_ sexy. I mean, I can perform perfectly, but technically acting is different. So, I get that I may not have been sexy while we performed the other day, but what about other times? Have I ever been sexy without knowing it? Or maybe I might eventually get to that point or something?"

More silence. This time Kurt waited. When he heard a deep breath, he held his own.

"Kurt, I think you're cute, adorable even. And you can be accidentally hot sometimes. But sexy? Do I have to answer that now?"

Kurt didn't respond right away, he was too busy trying to remember to breathe. Finally he inhaled, and spoke, though quietly. "No, Blaine, that's okay. You said what I needed. Sorry to have bothered you. I'll see you on Monday." Then he hung up, not bothering to wait for a reply.

This wasn't good. The only gay guy he knew didn't think he was sexy. How the hell was he supposed to ever feel comfortable getting intimate with Blaine, if he knew the tenor didn't find him sexy?

Kurt paused, seeing his old McKinley yearbook from the year before. Blaine wasn't the _only_ gay guy Kurt knew. Jumping off his bed he ran downstairs and pulled out the phone book, taking it back to his room for privacy.

It didn't take long, there were only two Karofskys in Lima and its surrounding counties, and only one was actually in Lima. He quickly wrote down the address and put away the book. Looking at himself in the mirror he debated whether or not he should change. Probably, this was his favorite cashmere sweater, no way was he chancing getting anything on it.

Going to his closet he walked to the very back and looked at his options there. He still had some old, plain button up shirts. They were a few years old, but they had been big when his dad had bought them. Letting out a resigned sigh, Kurt took out the plain black one. He slipped it on and realized it was a little tight, so he removed his undershirt and put it back on. It was still tight, just more comfortable. He opted for his skinny jeans, one of his old pairs. Then just slipped on a pair of tennis shows and grabbed his keys, phone and wallet.

The car ride was short. It was slightly unnerving realizing how close Karofsky lived, but as long as the bully never figured it out, he was pretty safe. He parked on the street in front of what looked like an empty house and walked up to the door. Only after he rang the doorbell did he realize he had no plan.

* * *

Dave couldn't believe his eyes when he answered his front door. Of all the people he expected to show up, Kurt Hummel was not one of them. Especially not in this get up. He swallowed, his eyes running up and down the thin, lithe body a few times before it registered that Kurt was talking.

"Have you ever found me sexy?"

Dave blinked a few times, then swept his eyes over Kurt once more before answering. "Yes?" He hadn't meant for it to sound like a question, but he still wondered why Kurt was on his doorstep, asking him if he was sexy.

Kurt stood up straight. "Are your parents home?"

Dave could only shake his head. What the hell was going on here?

"Then fuck me."

Dave barely had enough time to look back up into Kurt's face before he felt lips on his. He grunted in surprise, falling back against the foyer wall. He had to be dreaming right now. Kurt Hummel was not kissing him. But when Dave heard the front door close and he opened his eyes he noticed two things; first, it had been Kurt to kick the door closed, and second, Kurt was holding his chin too painfully for this to be a dream.

Once he figured that out he realized why Kurt was holding his chin so tightly. Kurt was kissing Dave, but Dave wasn't kissing back. A problem easily remedied.

Dave pulled his hands away from the wall and rested one on Kurt's hips, the other on his neck. Just resting, not holding, he didn't want to scare him away by trying to take the lead. Obviously he didn't need to.

Relenting to the pressure on his chin he opened his mouth and allowed Kurt entry. Suddenly Dave thought his old fantasies had been mere whispers of what could have been, because this was so much better. This was heaven, this was… God there wasn't even a word for the feeling of Kurt's tongue in his mouth. Certainly it wasn't anything that existed until the very moment it had happened.

He came back to reality when he felt Kurt move closer. He needed to start participating if he wanted Kurt to stay. So Dave moved his own tongue and caressed the appendage in his mouth. After hearing Kurt's moan he was glad a wall was supporting them. Anything weaker and they'd both be on the floor.

Eventually Kurt moved his hand from Dave's chin to his chest. A moment later he pulled away, eyes closed.

"Bedroom?" he whispered, his voice heavier and lower than normal.

Dave just nodded and instead of turning and leading the way, he used his strength to his advantage and lifted the countertenor by the hips. Kurt automatically wrapped his legs and arms around Dave's waist and neck. Dave took his chance and lightly kissed the exposed hollow of Kurt's throat as he walked down the hall to his bedroom.

After closing the door behind him he slowly lowered Kurt to his bed. Somewhere at the back of his mind he thanked his mom for changing the sheets earlier that day. But there was no way he was going to linger on that thought. Instead he allowed Kurt to push on his shoulders, apparently wanting him to go down further.

So Dave slowly kissed his way down Kurt's flawlessly pale chest an inch at a time as he carefully opened his shirt. He didn't think it was one of his usual designer things, but it was definitely worth keeping in tact.

When he reached the top of Kurt's jeans he pause and looked up at the smaller boy. He could tell that Kurt was willing to let him continue, but there was something off. Almost like he didn't actually _want_ this, more like he _needed_ this for some reason. But when Kurt whimpered, Dave couldn't bring himself to stop.

Somehow he managed to quickly open the skinny jeans and pull them down just far enough for Kurt's erect cock to become free. When Dave looked again, just to make sure Kurt was truly okay with this, he found that the boy had his eyes closed, his eyebrows drawn together. He thought for a second that maybe Kurt was about to come, but there didn't seem to be that much pleasure in his face.

He sat back slightly, trying to figure out what was going on. Apparently the movement spurred Kurt on.

"Just fuck me already," said Kurt through clenched teeth. "I want to go home."

That's when everything came together for Dave and he pushed himself off of his bed completely. "No."

TBC...


	2. Part 2

_Part II_

Kurt opened his eyes in shock. "No?" He watched Karofsky cross the room, keeping his back to Kurt. "Haven't you dreamed about this? Fucking me into your bed? Don't you want me?"

Karofsky glanced over his shoulder and sighed. "No Kurt, I haven't dreamed of fucking you into my bed." He spoke so softly that Kurt almost didn't hear him. But when he did he closed his eyes against the pain. Nobody _wanted_ him. He opened his eyes again when he heard Karofsky continue a little louder.

"I've _fantasized_ about having sex with you," he admitted, shaking his head, "But I've _dreamed_ of just being close to you." He finally turned around, a look of pain on his face. "But I can't have that, Kurt, because I've fucked up way too badly."

Kurt sat up. It was a little weird, being half dressed, but he pulled his knees to his chest to hide himself. "I'm confused. Do you think I'm sexy or not?"

Karofsky sighed, as if he was talking to a child that was a little slower than normal. "That's why you're here isn't it? That Blaine kid rejected you, so you came to me to so you could feel better about yourself?"

Kurt shrugged. Technically that was true, but something in the bully's tone made him wonder about its actual meaning. "Blaine thinks I'm cute, and can be accidentally hot, but he wouldn't say out right that I was sexy."

Nodding, Karofsky stood with his arms open. "Well, take your fill, Hummel. Because compared to me you're as sexy as hell. When you're finished you can leave. I'm not going to fuck you just so you can prove a point to Blaine."

Kurt's eyes widened. "What?" He started to stand, but remembering that his pants were open – and he was surprisingly hard, despite the conversation – he sat back. "Karofsky, that's not why I came. I came because I thought having sex would make me feel wanted and sexy. I came to you because you're the only other gay guy I know. I did _not_ come because I thought I would feel sexy compared to you."

"Well, after what you told me before I kinda find that hard to believe." Karofsky turned away again and started picking up random clothes, apparently wanting something to do, and the actions calmed him down. "I'm still not going to have sex with you. Your reasons for it and mine don't agree, and until they do, I'm not going to touch you."

Kurt closed his eyes, anger boiling in his blood and taking care of his erection. While Karofsky's back was turned he stood and zipped up. "So what you're saying, is that you won't have sex with me unless I agree to be your boyfriend? Well, guess what, that's not going to happen. You threatened my life, Karofsky! Do you really expect me to want to go out with you?"

Karofsky, his back still to Kurt, fell into the wall as if he'd been hit from behind. Kurt saw the defeat only seconds before it turned to rage. Slamming an open hand onto the wall, Dave turned and Kurt gasped at the sight of tears on his face. Those tears were the only things that kept Kurt from running in fear of that anger.

"God damn it, Hummel! Don't you get it?" he yelled. "Yes I like you. But I know the shit I put you through. I know what you really think of me. And I know, that no matter how much I dream, I will never truly have you. But if you gave me a second chance?" Karofsky's voice started to weaken on the last part, and even after a deep, shaky breath, his next words were a hoarse whisper as tears flowed freely down his cheeks. "I love you, Kurt Hummel, and I would do anything for a second chance."

* * *

Kurt fell back onto the bed. _Wow… that was… WOW!_ That was one hell of a declaration of love. He stared at the floor, letting Dave wipe the tears off his face and compose himself. What now? He couldn't just leave, not after that. What could he say? Kurt took a deep breath and looked up, only to find himself in an empty room. _Well fuck._

After waiting for about five minutes he figured Dave was waiting for him to just leave. So he stood back up and started buttoning his shirt. He didn't get what he had come for, but he had gotten something. Something that required much more consideration than he had already given it.

He heard a movement behind him and turned, shirt still half buttoned, to find a very surprised Dave standing in the doorway.

"You're still here," though soft, Dave's voice clearly held shock.

"Yes," Kurt stated simply, his arms dropping to his sides. He thought he imagined it, but he could have sworn Dave glanced at his chest.

"Why?"

Taking a deep breath, Kurt looked into his former bully's eyes. "Because I'm going to give you a second chance."

TBC...


	3. Part 3

_Part III_

Dave couldn't believe his ears. After everything that had been done, everything that had been said, Kurt was still giving him a second chance? Allowing himself one more glance at Kurt's chest, which was peeking out from his half open shirt, he looked back into the boy's eyes. "What do you want me to do?"

Kurt looked away, hugging his waist. "I just want to feel sexy," he said.

Dave nodded. He could do this. It would take a hell of a lot of self-control, but it could be done. He motioned to Kurt's shirt, "Finish buttoning your shirt then go stand in front of my mirror."

Even as he did as instructed Kurt frowned. "Isn't the whole point of this to get me naked? How can I feel sexy if I'm completely covered?"

Dave just shook his head, this would be more complicated than he thought. "Despite how it sounds, sexiness isn't all about sex. It all starts with self-esteem, Kurt. And I'm planning on giving back what I took from you. First I'm going to tell you and teach you why you're sexy, then I'll show you."

"How does self-esteem have anything to do with sexiness?" Kurt spoke to Dave's reflection as the big boy approached from behind him.

"Do you find Blaine sexy?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because he's so sure of himself. He's so confidant in and of his body that…"

"Exactly," interrupted Dave. That had been a little painful to listen to, but he needed Kurt to hear it from his own mouth. "I think that if you found him timid and shy, he wouldn't be as sexy. So, all you need to do is get to the point where you feel comfortable in your own skin."

Kurt frowned. "Hey, I love my skin. I am proud of that fact that I'm gay. It's hard, but I am who I am."

Dave nodded. "That's a start Kurt, but being proud of your sexuality is a little different than being proud of you sex."

The smaller boy seemed to think about this for a minute before nodding. "Okay, where do we start?"

"The beginning. Why did you choose what you're wearing?"

"Because it was old, and I didn't care whether or not it got ruined."

Dave nodded, of course Kurt didn't realize how attractive he was in this get up, he was just seeing Dave. He didn't want to ruin his better, designer clothes. Swallowing the disappointment that realization gave him he continued his lesson. "Tight clothes on the right body is sexy, Kurt. Besides, not only is your shirt as skin tight as your jeans, but the black contrasts so well with your skin it makes it hotter. The only way this shirt could be better is if it was short sleeves."

Dave barely held himself back from running his hands over Kurt's arms. Even if the shirt showed off his biceps so well, he wanted to save that for later.

* * *

Kurt looked at his reflection in a whole new light, quickly realizing that would be happening a lot in the next few minutes. Thinking about it, he had always loved staring at guys with tight pants and shirts. It was a dead give away that they were gay, most of the time. "Okay," he said out loud, "I get it. What now?"

Dave shook his head. "We are far from being undressed yet. Unbutton the first few buttons of the shirt."

"Aren't you planning on touching me?" asked Kurt as he followed instructions.

"Not now. You need to be comfortable in your own skin before you feel sexy letting others touch you like that." He gestured back to Kurt's reflection. "This is how I saw you a few minutes ago. This is sexy, Kurt. Especially with a shirt as tight as this, it's almost like your masculinity can't be completely contained beneath it. Like any minute the rest of the buttons will just pop open and you'll be completely bare."

With wide eyes, Kurt glanced back and forth between his chest and Dave's reflection. The bigger boy was practically drooling and his fists were clenching. Apparently he wanted to touch. Swallowing he looked back at himself and started unbuttoning his shirt the rest of the way. "So what if I let it hang completely open?" he asked as he finished, dropping his hands back to his sides.

Dave's pupils were blown, but he still held off. "Open shirts convey comfort, I think. You already look more comfortable in your skin, if you ignore the look on your face."

Kurt looked back at his face in surprise, "What look is that, exactly?"

"You look a little unsure. Like, you understand what I'm saying, but you're still not mentally confident in your body. That's okay, we'll get there."

They stood in silence for a moment, staring at Kurt's reflection.

"What now?" Kurt couldn't take the silence or the anticipation.

Dave didn't respond, he just slowly lifted his hands towards Kurt's shoulders. A thought of _he's finally going to touch me_ drifted through Kurt's head and he wondered if he was excited or scared of what that would mean. But it didn't matter, because somehow, Dave managed to slide the black shirt from Kurt's shoulders without even the brush of a finger to his skin. Suddenly frustrated, Kurt looked at his reflection.

"What's so sexy about a scrawny, pasty-white, kid?" he asked, frowning.

"You really don't see it?"

When Kurt shook his head, Dave bit his lip. Apparently he was unsure of his next move, but when Kurt gasped and sighed at the touch on his wrists, Dave's grip got stronger and his expression more determined.

As he spoke, Dave moved Kurt's hands over his body, wherever he was talking about. "You may have really pale skin, but it's completely flawless. What would be sexy is letting your lover mark you. On flawless skin it would be so much more obvious as to who you belong, whether or not anyone else sees it."

Kurt bit his lip, glancing at Dave's reflection. The bigger boy didn't even look like he was in this room. Kurt's eyes widened in shock. _Dave wants to mark me as his!_ Knowing it wouldn't be happening now Kurt quickly looked back at himself. His hands now being moved to his arms.

"I know you don't have bulging muscles, but you're a dancer, Kurt, you're lean. Squeeze your biceps," Kurt did, "There's muscle under there. Muscle that will be apparent when you move a certain way, on stage or in bed."

Dave moved the small hand past his chest to his stomach. "Then of course there's your flat stomach. You may not be able to see it, but I'll bet you can feel the six-pack underneath."

And Kurt did, and the thought made his stomach flutter. He only nodded in response to Dave, trying to keep his breathing even, but it didn't look like it was going to happen. His cock was already half hard, and any kind of purposeful stimulation would bring him all the way to hard.

"But you can't forget the nipples," said Dave.

Kurt groaned as his hands were brought to the small nubs on his chest. They were already hard, and apparently very sensitive.

"Have you ever played with your nipples before, Kurt?"

A simple shake of the head as Kurt battled to keep the noises in and will his erection down.

"Well, doesn't it feel good?" Dave whispered. "Don't be ashamed of it. Let it out, Kurt."

Kurt closed his eyes and put his head back, moving his fingers and actively playing with his nipples. "God, yes!"

TBC...


	4. Part 4

_Part IV_

Dave bit his lip to hold back his own groan. This wasn't about him it was about Kurt. He let go of Kurt's wrists and took a step back, needing a break for a minute. Eventually he had to stop the noises Kurt was making, the whimpers and sighs being too much. "Open your jeans," he said, stepping back up. He wasn't going to touch though, not this time.

Kurt stopped rubbing his nipples and when he remembered that he wasn't alone he blushed. He reached for his jeans, but Dave stopped him.

"Wait," he said, taking Kurt's right wrist again. He began to trace the blush as it moved down his neck and over his shoulders. "Even the way you blush is sexy. Imagine some one following that with their tongue." He watched as Kurt seemed to think about it, and decided to remind the smaller boy what he had been about to do before he was interrupted. Gently he guided Kurt's hand to the front of his skinny jeans and only pulled away when they were unzipped.

As Kurt carefully opened his pants to free his engorged cock, Dave watched and spoke. "I can't believe you've never felt sexy before. This really is even better than I ever imagined." He paused as Kurt removed the rest of his clothing, including shoes and socks. He swallowed when Kurt stood up straight again and reminded himself not to touch. Not yet.

When he realized that the countertenor was just standing there, staring at the mirror he nodded. "Go on and touch yourself. There's really nothing to be ashamed about."

Kurt did as instructed, his hips jutting forward at his hand's first touch. He groaned in pleasure and started to stroke, but stopped only after a few, shaking his head. "I can't do this. I always start thinking about what my mom would think if she was looking down on me."

Dave looked everywhere but at Kurt's erection. "You just need to ground yourself. Don't think about what you're doing or where you're doing it. Think about how it feels. What could it feel like in another situation?"

Kurt nodded and closed his eyes. Once again he started to stroke, and once again he stopped, this time with a frustrated sigh. He looked up at Dave, their eyes meeting in the mirror, before reaching back for the bigger man's arm.

He pulled the right one around him, resting the large, calloused hand on his chest. "I need to be grounded by something masculine," he said by way of explanation. "Your hands are definitely masculine."

Dave took a deep breath and nodded. It would be hard, but he could do it. So he did. He stood there and watched over Kurt's shoulder as his first ever crush jerked himself off. He didn't even notice when Kurt opened his eyes and watched Dave's reflection instead of his own.

Then Kurt let out a grunt and reached back for Dave's other hand, pulling it around to rest low on his stomach, just above his groin. Dave looked up in surprise but didn't move otherwise. What was happening? Why didn't Kurt look like he was in another world made only of pleasure? Why did he look like he wanted _Dave's_ touch, not just any touch.

Suddenly Kurt's movements faltered and his whimpers became cries, which soon became whines and Dave broke his own rules. Taking a deep breath he moved his hips forward that last inch until his jeans-covered erection brushed against Kurt's backside. That was apparently what Kurt had needed, because almost instantly he stiffened, his back in an arch, and released a low, guttural cry as he shot semen onto the mirror.

Dave didn't know how, but he managed to hold back his own orgasm and supported Kurt as he came down from his high.

Gasping and shivering, Kurt slowly began to relax back into Dave's chest. After a few moments of just standing there, Kurt opened his eyes and gave Dave a half grin.

"Okay fine," he said, "That was pretty sexy."

* * *

Dave just chuckled and Kurt could feel it throughout his entire body. Then suddenly he was being lifted and he let out a surprised squeak. "What are you doing?"

"Now it's time for me to show you that you're sexy." He gently laid a naked Kurt on his bed and stood back. Then he let out what sounded like a disbelieving sigh before moving to lie on top of the boy. But he didn't touch; he managed to hold all his weight on his elbows knees, hovering over Kurt. And for some reason Kurt found that highly frustrating.

"This will involve touching, Kurt," he explained. "I'm not going to fuck you, but if you want me to stop at any time just say so and I will."

Kurt nodded and quickly pulled Dave down into a deep kiss. This is what he had been expecting, _wanting?_ Only without Dave wearing clothes. He pulled away, planning on saying something along the lines of, 'get naked already,' but as soon as their lips weren't touching, Dave's hands were.

Kurt sighed as he felt two, calloused and very large hands move over his arms and chest. Eventually, after what felt like an extensive mapping of his upper body, he felt something wet on his collarbone. Glancing down as much as possible he saw Dave begin to spread open mouthed kissed over his chest, skirting around his nipples. Kurt moaned in appreciation and squirmed around, trying to get Dave to lick his nipples.

When nearly his entire chest was damp and chilled from Dave's drying saliva, Kurt whimpered, "Please," needing more contact.

Dave just chuckled and moved his hands to the side of Kurt's chest and lightly licked a nipple.

The smaller boy jerked in shocking pleasure and moaned. "Yes!"

Kurt could feel Dave's grin as he continued to lick and lightly suck on the still very sensitive nubs. The constant pleasure quickly returned Kurt's erection and before long he was thrusting his hips into the air, looking for contact.

Apparently that's what Dave was waiting for, because he started to move his hands and lips downward. Kurt held his breath, anticipating the long awaited touch. But Dave's hands continued past his hips and to his legs, massaging the muscles there, and his lips went down to his knee and started working their way up.

Kurt bit his lip, trying not to protest too much. However, after more than five minutes of wet kisses down and up his inner thighs, he couldn't take any more.

"Fuck, Dave! Suck me already!" he cried out, his hands nearly pulling up the sheets where they were fisted.

Dave nodded, moving back towards Kurt's cock. There was a moment of stillness before Dave licked from the base to the tip, took the base in his hand, and gently started to suck on the tip.

Kurt howled in pleasure, he had never had a blowjob, but whether this was technically a good one or not, he was so sensitive already that it didn't matter. He forced his eyes open and looked down to find Dave with his eyes closed – it seemed in pleasure – as one hand gently twisted at the base and his head bobbed up and down.

Not noticing until he felt soft hair beneath his fingers, Kurt reached out and touched the back of Dave's head. The contact made Dave look up and as they made eye contact, Dave's other hand moved to fondle Kurt's balls. The stimulation caused him to throw back his head and break the eye contact and dropping his hand as he released another moan of pleasure.

After a few deep breaths, Kurt managed to continue watching. He started to whimper again, the sounds getting louder as Dave moved his hand from his balls to his perineum, to his tight hole. The fingers just skirted over the back entrance, teasing. Dave had said he wouldn't fuck Kurt, and Kurt suspected that included with his fingers, but he couldn't help but want Dave to push his digit into him to make him come.

With all the attention, Kurt didn't notice that he was rocking back and forth, almost fucking Dave's mouth. But he was close. So close, and he just needed that one little thing to bring him over the edge.

"Dave," he whispered, "I need to come. Please!"

This time Dave pulled off Kurt's cock and took a deep breath. When he accepted the appendage in again he kept going, removing his hand. Kurt couldn't breathe, couldn't move. He just watched as his cock disappeared into the jock's mouth.

Finally, after what seemed like minutes but had to be only seconds, Dave's nose was buried in Kurt's pubic hair. Then Dave locked eyes with Kurt, and swallowed.

TBC...


	5. Part 5

_Part V_

Dave pulled back as Kurt came. He always thought he'd pull off completely, but he didn't. Instead he kept Kurt's cock in his mouth and swallowed everything. Only after Kurt's noises minimized to soft little mewls did he pull away completely, gently releasing the boy's now flaccid cock.

Carefully he crawled up the bed and lied next to Kurt, tentatively taking him into his arms. Relaxing only when Kurt turned and cuddled into him.

They lie in stilled silence, Dave staring at the ceiling, Kurt staring at Dave's chest. When finally Kurt moved, he ran a hand carefully over where he had been looking and frowned slightly.

"Dave?"

"Yeah?"

"You're still dressed."

Dave couldn't help but laugh. "That I am, Kurt."

"Why?"

Dave looked down at the boy and smiled, almost sadly. "That's not why you came here, Kurt. You came to feel sexy. I think you've achieved that now. You don't need to see me naked to feel better about yourself."

Kurt pushed himself up, one hand still on Dave's chest. "That's not true, Dave. I was mad when I said those things. I didn't mean them."

Sighing, Dave nodded, of course Kurt would try to make him feel better, he apparently wanted to go a little further. "Whatever you say, Kurt, but I'm still not having sex with you. That's only if we have the same reasons, which we don't, and I don't think we ever will."

Letting out a frustrated groan, Kurt lightly slapped Dave's chest and got off the bed, going over to the closet. Looking through some of the clothes in the front he pulled out the biggest shirt and put it on. It was a red and white checkered hand-me-down from Dave's dad, something he used for doing yard work. It hung down mid-thigh on Kurt.

"Please tell me you knew that would be sexy," said Dave, leaning on his elbows to watch him across the room.

Kurt glanced over his shoulder and blushed. "I do now." Then he turned back to rustling through the hanging clothes. "Maybe you should put on some music," he suggested, "this may take a while."

When Dave turned on his iPod, Keith Urban's 'Tonight I Wanna Cry' was playing and he skipped to the next song, chuckling at what came on next. Leaning back, he continued to watch the teen, and sang along to the chorus whenever it started.

_Maybe it's a little too early  
__To know if this is going to work.  
__All I know is you're sure looking  
__Good in my shirt._

He heard Kurt giggle at him as he finished the song. "Okay, Hamhock, turn it off, I think I found the right stuff."

"Keep your shirt on, Fancy, I'm coming." Dave stopped his music and stood, walking over to the closet. A pile of white was stuffed into his arms.

"Change into those, it's your turn," said Kurt. Then he walked towards the bedroom door and stood facing it. His arms were crossed, one hip sticking out, and after a moment lacking the rustle of clothes his foot started tapping.

Sighing, Dave changed, remembering at the last minute to change out of his colorful boxers into white briefs before pulling on the white pants. He glanced down at himself, shaking his head. He looked ridiculous. He couldn't possibly pull off a look like this.

"My turn for what, exactly?" he asked as he finished buttoning the shirt.

Kurt turned, a shy smile on his face. "I'm going to show you that you're sexy, Dave."

Dave looked up, eyes wide. "You don't have to do that, Kurt. I'm already comfortable enough in my own skin." Really needing something to do, he started to pick up Kurt's deserted clothes and fold them. "Besides, from what you said at school, I'm really not that sexy. Or even attractive."

Out of the corner of his eye Dave saw Kurt walking towards him and didn't look up until the clothes in his hands were taken from him.

"What I saw then, and what I see now, what I've seen today? They're two very different things. If a girl sees the hottest guy on earth kick a puppy, she'll think he's terrible and not find him attractive. But if she sees him take a lost puppy home, she'll jump him."

"You mean she'll find out he's gay or married?" Dave couldn't help but point that out, like his mom always did.

Kurt giggled and shook his head. "My point, Dave, is that you were kicking the puppy every time you bullied me. Today, you lead the stray home." Shrugging, Kurt added, "Besides, that letterman jacket really covered up a lot of things. It's really not all that flattering on you."

Dave just sighed. "You really don't have to do any of this, Kurt. You said you'd give me a second chance, that's all I need."

Shaking his head, Kurt gestured to the mirror. "No one ever knows what they need. I'm a prime example with why I came here. Now stand in front of the mirror and pay attention."

* * *

Kurt waited until Dave was standing in front of the mirror before walking up behind him. He realized he could just see over the boy's shoulder, but figured it would work. Looking at Dave's reflection he bit his lip, Dave really did look pretty hot in all white.

"Solid colors look good on you," he said out loud. "You'd be fighting off the girls if you wore this to school."

"But I look so dressed up. My mom only lets me wear these pants on Easter anyway. And I'm not allowed within ten feet of chocolate or any kind of food until after church when I can take them off."

"This is just an example. All black works too. And for school you could wear a solid colored shirt with jeans. And I would definitely scrap the jacket as soon as the weather warms up."

Dave glanced at what little of Kurt reflected in the mirror. "Aren't you supposed to be making me feel sexy?"

"I'm a fashionista, I can't help but give fashion advice. But you're right, we'll move on." Reaching around the large body in front of him, Kurt began to unbutton the shirt. He stopped when he was a few buttons down.

"You were right earlier. An open shirt is pretty sexy. It looks so relaxed on you, since the shirt isn't as tight as mine. But I don't think tight would be that great on you." Not being able to help himself he ran his fingers through the little bit of chest hair that peaked out from under the shirt.

He heard Dave gasp. "Aren't you supposed to be saving the touching for later?"

"I hated the fact that you didn't touch me," Kurt said, his head tilting as far to the side as it could without loosing sight of the mirror. "Why on earth would I put you through the same torture?"

Dave grabbed Kurt's wrist, freezing its movements. Kurt hadn't realized that he had continued unbuttoning the shirt.

"You wanted me to touch you?" asked Dave, his voice practically drowning in awe and disbelief.

_Shit, Kurt, change the subject!_ Tugging his hand free, he finished opening the shirt and pulled it from Dave's large shoulders. "This isn't about me, right now. Don't try changing the subject."

Dave stared at Kurt for a moment longer, with what looked like longing in his eyes, before looking at himself and actually flinching.

Kurt's hands immediately went to the boy's arms. "What's wrong?"

"I'm chubby."

Kurt sighed, closing his eyes. He had caused that reaction. "I'm truly sorry about that, Dave." Opening his eyes he ran his hands up thick arms to broad shoulders, awe beginning to fill his entire body at the strength he felt beneath his hands. "It's not true. Like me, you may not have the six pack, but you still have the strength."

To emphasize his point, he moved his hands back to Dave's biceps and squeezed, letting out a _very_ quiet moan. "God, Dave, you're so strong," he whispered.

He watched as Dave put a hand on his stomach. "But I still have too much gut."

Kurt placed his hand over Dave's and intertwined their fingers so he could feel at the same time. He was surprised at how much he liked touching Dave. After a moment he shook his head. "You're flat, Dave. And firm. That's all that matters. Even if people can't see it, anyone who matters can feel your strength. And I think strength is sexy."

Hearing himself say another comment revealing just how attracted he was to Dave, Kurt decided distraction was his best ally. Moving their entwined hands down the hard stomach, he began to unfasten Dave's pants. He didn't dismiss Dave's quickened and labored breathing, but he did dismiss his own.

Oh yes, Kurt was definitely going to enjoy the touching.

TBC...


	6. Part 6

_Part VI_

It wasn't long before Dave's pants and briefs were pooled at his feet. He couldn't believe he was doing this. He couldn't believe this was happening. Kurt Hummel was actually jerking him off. Well, sort of. With their hands intertwined he was more along for the ride while Dave jerked himself off, but Kurt still had his hand around Dave's cock.

"Kurt," he groaned, not being able to hold it in anymore. He tightened their hold a bit more. He usually liked the touch gentle, but he needed more just so he could believe this.

Tearing his eyes away from their hands on his cock, Dave looked up to see Kurt's face. Only, all he could see were his eyes, staring with amazement at the reflection before him.

Dave murmured Kurt's name one more time, just to see what would happen. This time, the smaller boy's eyes closed, his hand tightened briefly, and he pushed his mouth to the back of Dave's shoulder. It felt amazing.

Dave returned his gaze to his crouch where Kurt had begun to take over. He twisted their hands at the tip on every stroke now, tightening slightly at the base. And Dave was getting closer.

He wanted it to last longer, if only to get this moment to last longer, to have more for his memory. _Kurt's touching my cock! KURT'S TOUCHING MY COCK! _It was so much better than he had ever fantasized.

"I'm so close," he murmured, letting out a whimper of disappointment.

Then Kurt opened his mouth slightly – still touching Dave's shoulder – and after running his tongue in a quick sweep of the small area, he sucked… hard.

Dave lost it. Flinging himself forward to lean against the mirror, a hand on the cold glass, he let out a low, virile, growl, Kurt's name sneaking in at the end.

He leaned there for a moment, trying to recover enough to support all his weight on his legs again. When he had his breathing under control he noticed Kurt's hand still twined with his, still on his cock. Slowly he pulled them both away, but didn't let go of the soft hand. He just wanted to bask. Holding hands in the afterglow was probably the best he would get at this point.

Kurt just squeezed his hand, getting his attention. When Dave turned his head slightly, still feeling weak, Kurt said, his voice slightly breathless, "You're going to have to clean your mirror eventually. Your parents might wonder what you've been doing up here if you don't."

Dave chuckled, "Only you would tell me to clean something after jerking me off."

"I was just along for the ride," said Kurt, tugging on the jock's arm.

Allowing himself to be guided to his bed, Dave grinned. "That's what I thought earlier, but it definitely ended with you leading the way."

To his utter shock, especially after everything they'd already done, Kurt blushed. "Sorry about that, I apparently couldn't help myself."

Dave leaned back against the head bored and pulled Kurt so he was kneeling next to him. "Believe me, if I didn't like it, my mirror would not be twice as dirty as it was fifteen minutes ago."

Kurt blushed yet again but instead of saying something he leaned forward and kissed Dave. It was a slow kiss, Kurt pushing into Dave's mouth only when the bigger boy sighed. And when Dave rested a hand on the back of Kurt's neck, the fashionista didn't pull away. Instead he ventured from Dave's lips to his chin to his neck…

_Oh God! He's touching me in so many places!_ Dave groaned as Kurt ran his hands up and down his chest and arms as he kissed every single inch of his shoulders and chest above his nipples. After what felt like the hundredth time of Kurt skirting over a nipple Dave whimpered and growled.

"God, Kurt, you're such a tease," he mumbled.

Looking down he saw Kurt look up at him and grin an evil grin. "You don't like being tormented?" he asked.

Dave just growled and shook his head as Kurt barely touched his nipple.

"Then close your eyes. I promise you'll be greatly rewarded."

Dave did as he was told and whimpered when the heat of Kurt's mouth left his body all together. He was about to protest, but the soft hands started to move down, lower than before.

Holding his breath he waited as the hands got closer and closer to where his erection had long ago returned to full hardness. He moaned when they stopped, barely touching the base.

Again he was about to complain when a wet heat engulfed the tip of his cock.

* * *

Kurt couldn't help but smile at the yelp of surprise that came from Dave. Though it wasn't much of a smile, not with Dave's impressive member in his mouth. Oh, it was all so amazing. He had thought Dave felt impressive in his hand, but it was so much better in his mouth.

He tasted of sweat and Dave, very masculine. Pulling back slightly, he licked along the slit, tasting the pre-ejaculate, and hummed in approval. That was apparently a good move, because he saw Dave's hands clench suddenly into the sheets.

Then he started to bob up and down. He really had no idea what he was doing, but apparently Dave didn't care, because he was moaning, saying Kurt's name again.

As Kurt realized that _he_ was the one causing Dave to go nearly incoherent, he started getting hard again himself. Never had he thought about what it would be like to please another guy. All his fantasies, the few he came up with, had others pleasing him, telling him how perfect he was. But he had never known how satisfying it could be to do the same for someone else.

Moaning at the thought, Kurt strengthened his suction and quickened his speed.

"Ahh," cried Dave in reaction, "So close."

Pulling away Kurt nodded. Then, as he jerked him off with one hand, he slid down just a little farther and licked at Dave's balls.

The unexpected touch pushed Dave over. Once again he released that low growl. So similar to the ones he had received in school hallways, but so much better. These were purer, more instinctual. It helped too that his name came at the end.

He watched as the come shot up and onto Dave's stomach, marveling in the fact that he had caused it. He knew Dave liked him, hell he had said he was in love with him, but actually seeing what he could physically do to the jock was very arousing.

Speaking of which…

Drawing on the memory of the sound that seemed to still be echoing through the room, Kurt reached down and tried to quickly bring himself off. Unfortunately, having already come twice before, it didn't happen as fast as he had wanted. Only when he felt and saw Dave's hand join his own did he fall over the edge, whimpering as he shot what had to be the last of his seed onto Dave's sheets.

He had just collapsed onto the clean portion of the bed, Dave's arm around him, and ignoring the fact that he had come with _Dave's_ touch, when a knock came at the door.

"Dave, are you alright in there?" came a soft feminine voice.

"Shit," Dave mumbled before adding a little louder, "Yeah Mom, I'm fine. Just a little alone time."

There was a short pause before she replied. "Oh, sorry. I'll be in the kitchen if you need anything."

"'Kay," was Dave's only reply.

Having recovered a little, Kurt looked up at Dave. "That was close."

Dave shrugged. "She never comes in without knocking. Especially not during 'alone time'."

Giggling Kurt sat up, using the corner of the sheets to clean off Dave's stomach. "Does that mean what I think it means?"

Sighing Dave nodded, watching the pale hand moving over him. "When I first started… you know," he made a jerking motion with his hand, "I would say I wanted some alone time. Then one time she found me. It was _really_ awkward, but she just walked back out and ever since then 'alone time' has been clearly defined. And she still knocks before coming in."

Finishing his cleaning job, Kurt dropped the sheet and leaned forward. He didn't say anything, just kissed him. It was short, but still pretty hot. Pulling away, Kurt sighed. "I should go home. It's getting late and I still have some homework to do before dinner."

Dave leaned forward and stole a second, more chaste kiss. He pulled away quickly, blushing. "Sorry," he said, disappointment taking over his features . Glancing around, he started getting up. "I guess I do have some cleaning up to do."

Frowning slightly Kurt moved to where his clothes were placed after Dave had folded them. Turning his back to the jock he slipped off the borrowed shirt. As he leaned over to pull on his briefs, he heard a quiet groan behind him.

"You do realize that I won't be able to look at that shirt, let alone wear it, without thinking about you in it and getting a hard-on," came Dave's suddenly rough voice.

Kurt paused. Not at the comment, but how it made him feel. He liked it. He liked the fact that Dave would get hard whenever he saw a certain shirt. When he saw something so inanimate. It was then that he came to a realization.

After pulling on his jeans he glanced over his shoulder and grinned. "Maybe that's what I want to happen." He noticed Dave pause, but otherwise the boy made no response, he simply dressed in a pair of sweats before using the dirty sheets from his bed to start cleaning the mirror.

Kurt put his shirt back on and pulled out his phone, thinking. After a surreptitious glance at Dave, who was concentrating very hard on polishing his mirror, he grabbed the jock's phone and took its phone number. He didn't want Dave to have his number, not yet anyways.

Returning the phones to their previous locations he walked to the door, opening it before turning to address Dave one last time.

"Dave?" he said softly.

Dave looked up from his mirror, an almost empty look on his face, except for the pure disappointment. "What is it, Kurt?"

That look made the next few words out of Kurt's mouth much easier to say. "I wanted to thank you, Dave," he said. "And I think I may want to give you more than a second chance." Then he walked out, leaving the door open behind him.

Dave stared at his empty doorway for a full minute before the words had made it through the disappointed fog in his mind. More_ than a second chance? What the hell was that supposed to mean?_

Forgetting about the fact that Kurt was leaving way too soon for what they had just done, he dropped the sheet and ran to the doorway. "Wait," he called, "Kurt, what?" He ran down the stairs, hoping Kurt hadn't gotten too far and threw open the front door. "What do you mean?" he called after the retreating car. "Fuck!" he shouts, turning and kicking the doorframe with his bare foot. "FUCK!" he exclaims even louder as pain shoots through his leg.

"David!" came his mother's sharp reply. "Watch your language!"

Limping, Dave walked back in and closed the door. "Sorry, Mom," he said, "I'll do the dishes after dinner." Then he hobbled back up to his room.

Pondering what Kurt had meant took up all his time. He even lost sleep over it, despite the fact that he slept with his work shirt on the pillow next to him. By Wednesday he was so sleep deprived that he almost ignored the text he got just before dinner. But something made him pick up his phone.

When he read the text, so many questions formed in his head, but the most important was answered.

_Friday night, 6 o'clock. Be ready for dinner and a movie out of town. I'm driving. And maybe we'll have some alone time at my house afterwards._

It didn't say who it was from but Dave knew he was smiling as he typed in a name for the number. Four days ago he had promised _anything_ just for a second chance. And now… Dave jumped around his room and hollered in excitement. Now? He was getting so much more.

_Fin_

_

* * *

_A/N: There is an epilogue, but it has three separate parts and I think it's about half the length of this story, so it'll be posted separately.


End file.
